lumaterechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucian
''Lucian is the leader of the Monts, since the passing of his father Saro in the battle to reclaim Lumatere in ''Finnikin of the Rock. Unknown to him, his father betrothed him to Phaedra, the daughter of the Provincaro of Alonso (the closest Charynite province to Lumatere) in order to protect her from the Charynite Palace when she came of age, as she was a lastborn girl. Initially angered by Phaedra, he gradually fell deeply in love with her. Biography Early Life Lucian's mother died when he was young, but he always had his Yata close by to look after him. Lucian was the close friend and cousin of Prince Balthazar and shared a friendly rivalry with Finnikin of the Rock. The three boys played together and often included Princess Isaboe and Celie in their games. One day, not long before the days of the unspeakable, Finnikin convinced Lucian and Balthazar to make a pledge on top of the rock of three wonders. Finnikin pledged to guide the heir, Balthazar pledged to die protecting them, and Lucian pledged to be the beacon they travelled to in times of need. When the days of the unspeakable occured Saro moved the Monts to the Valley of Traquillity. They eventually settled in the hills in Osteria. In Finnikin of the Rock Lucian meets Finnikin of the Rock again when Finnikin and his mentor and father come searching for Evanjalin. He helps them rescue a group of exiles from Charyn soldiers near the Osterian river. When asked by Finnikin whether Evanjalin is with the Monts Lucian claims not to have seen her. Lucian goes with Finnikin to rescue Froi from the barracks. He falls into a deep pit which he later realises is meant to hold the bodies of the exiles they saved near the river. He meets Evanjalin and acts as a look-out with Finnikin while Perri and Trevanion rescue Froi. It is Lucian who realises that Evanjalin really is Isaboe; he says that he always believed that Balthazar had died, because Balthazar would never have allowed himself to live if Isaboe died. Lucian said that he knew the pledge was real because his wound began to weep. During the battle to reclaim Lumatere, Saro is killed by a Charynite soldier, and Lucian then becomes the new leader of the Monts. Grieving and missing his father, Lucian tries to lead the Monts but at times feels as if he is achieving nothing. ''Froi of the Exiles'' In the spring before the events of Froi of the Exiles, Lucian receives a visit from a Provincaro, Sol of Alonso, who claims that Saro agreed to a betrothal between Lucian and the Provincaro's daughter Phaedra when they were children. The Queen and Finnikin decide that it could be used to Lumatere's advantage, and so Lucian marries Phaedra in Alonso and returns with her to the Mountain. Lucian becomes frustrated with Phaedra from the moment they return. Phaedra seems weak and useless, unable to boil water or light a fire. She cries for weeks after their return. Finally, weeks later, Lucian sends her away, telling her to return to Alonso. However, Phaedra does not return to Alonso but chooses to stay in the valley, chronicling the arrival of the Charynites in the valley. In the beginning of the novel, Lucian views the Charynites as enemies, and is suspicious of them. He hates that they have come to live in the valley so close to Lumatere. When he visits the valley dwellers, he is rude and dismissive when speaking to them, and shouts at and insults Phaedra. When one of the valley dwellers, Kasabian, coldly asks Lucian to stop the Mont boys from peeing in the stream because they scare the Charyn women, Lucian realizes how badly he has been acting and knows that Saro would not have condoned the Mont boys' behaviour. He returns to the Mountain ashamed of himself. Soon after, Lucian calls a meeting of the Monts in the Mountain to do something about the Mont boys. Most of the Monts are angered by Lucian because of this, and even Yata ''looks disappointed. Only Yael, Lucian's cousin, stands by Lucian. Lucian tells his people that Saro would have been ashamed and disappointed to see their lads behaving in this manner. He then threatens to complain to Isaboe and have the Mountain put on curfew if the lads do not stop their behaviour. One day Aldron comes to the Mountain to protect the Charynite prisoner, Rafuel, from the Monts. Aldron orders the prisoner to be chained to a tree on the Lumaterans side of the stream. Lucian and Aldron escort the prisoner there. Once there, Lucian witnesses the arrival of the street lords who take over the Charyn side of the valley and kill Rafuel's men to force him to show himself. Lucian and Aldron have to hold him down to stop him from being killed. Then the street lords begin to search for lastborn girls, and Lucian discovers that Phaedra is the only lastborn girl in the valley, and so at risk of being used to make the first. To prevent this, Lucian goes to the street lords and claims Phaedra as his wife, and brings her to safety on the mountain. He confesses to her the horror that he felt down there. He then shares his home with a grief stricken Rafuel, knowing that this is what his father would have done. During this time, Phaedra and Lucian begin to fall in love with each other. Phaedra continues to go down to the Valley, and Lucian orders Jory to accompany her and see she is not harmed. To Lucian's annoyment, Jory develops an infatuation with Phaedra. Phaedra takes Lucian to visit the women's cave, and introduced him to the women living there. Afterwards, feeling slightly shocked, Lucian tells her that if she ever takes him there again he would make her visit his great-aunts, Yata's sisters. One night, while they are having their evening meal, Phaedra talks of news of Froi and the Citavita. Rafuel admits that Froi is a lastborn, and that he was there at the Osterian border with Charyn when Lucian and others went to rescue Froi and the Lumateran exiles from being murdered. Furious, Lucian charges at Rafuel, but Phaedra calms him down. Phaedra suggests that Rafuel be put in the valley as a spy. Lucian, though unhappy with the idea, agrees to take it to the Queen and Finnikin. Rafuel, who likes the idea, is frustrated by that and goes to Japhra. Lucian, not liking their relationship, tells Tesadora to make Japhra stay away from Rafuel, but Tesadora refuses to do so. The Queen and Finnikin agree to the plan, and Rafuel is sent to the valley as a spy. Soon after, Jory returns from the valley without Phaedra, and tells Lucian that Phaedra has plague, along with the women in the cave Lucian had visited. Phaedra and the women die of plague, or so it seems. Lucian marches down to the valley and is furious at Rafuel for burning the bodies, as Lucian had wanted to bury Phaedra himself on the Mountain. Later Lucian goes to tell Sol of Alonso that his daughter is dead, and realises that Phaedra had made her father believe that she was still on the Mountain. The Monts go into mourning for Phaedra, and do not attend Beatriss and Trevanion's wedding as a result. Lucian tries to move on from Phaedra, but he finds it difficult. ''Quintana of Charyn Lucian struggles to move on from Phaedra, and is hesitant about whether to feed the Charynites in the Valley who are starving because of Sol of Alonso's decision to stop the grain wagons coming to the Valley. When Vestie goes missing, Lucian searches for her and finds her with a strange girl in the Valley, who is later revealed to be Quintana of Charyn. When Tesadora begins taking an interest in the wild girl, Lucian is concerned, but Tesadora tells him not to put the girl's life at risk by speaking to anyone of her. Lucian discovers Phaedra is still alive when he witnesses Isaboe's attempt to kill Quintana; he feels betrayed by her deceit. Lucian tries to move on from Phaedra and courts Lady Zarah. Zarah's father sends Lucian a dowry of grain which Lucian chooses after some thought to give to the valley-dwellers. Gradually, Lucian gets over his anger at Phaedra, and begins visiting her in the valley. On one occasion, they make love to each other and talk of their childhoods. Lucian witnesses the birth of Quintana's child. During the battle in the valley Lucian smuggles Quintana to the Lumateran side of the stream. Phaedra goes with Quintana to the Citavita to be her companion. Six months later Phaedra returns but Lucian takes his time going to her, as he is making plans for a wedding. Eventually he goes to her and they are married in the presence of the Queen of Lumatere and her Consort and Guard and the Charynites in the valley. Soon after Lucian goes with Finnikin, the Priestking, August, Abian and Talon to the Citavita to present Froi as a suitor for Quintana of Charyn. Quintana suggests that the valley between Lumatere and Charyn be named 'Phaedra's Valley', and Lucian is visibly moved by it. Physical Appearance Personality Abilities Relationships Relatives Appearances *''Finnikin of the Rock '' *''Froi of the Exiles '' *''Quintana of Charyn '' Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Finnikin of the Rock Category:Froi of the Exiles Category:Quintana of Charyn Category:Monts